Weird Dreams
by Retreat
Summary: Who wouldn't be scared to have Gildarts as a Father-In-Law?


**Hello! This is my first atempt at Mature, Smut-like writing. Please leave a review with constructive critisizum please. Sorry about any misspelled words, phases, etc. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

_Natsu was sitting at the bar of the guild. He looked to be a bit older. Mid thirties, a bit taller, muscular, and mature looking. He was wearing a red short-sleeved button up and grey cargo pants. He picked up his mug of fire whiskey and downed the liquor rapidly._

_A few minutes later, a little boy, about the age of five or six came running through the doors of the guild, holding a large book. He had unruly blond hair and a small white scarf wrapped soundly around his neck. The blond boy came to a halt facing the Fire Dragon Slayer._

_"Daddy, can you take me to the library today? I need to find a new book." The little boy asked politely._

_"How about later, buddy. Why don't we go practice your Dragon Slaying Magic first? I'll show you Fire Dragon's Roar today!" The older man grinned excitedly._

_"But I wanna-" The little boy pleaded until he was cut off by another familiar voice._

_"Natsu!" An unhappy Lucy came walking over. She placed a motherly hand atop the little blond head. "Your son would like to honestly learn and read, not burn down Magnolia. You should listen to Lucas once in a while." She finished._

_Natsu listened half heartedly to his wife, hearing the same lecture over and over. He just wanted to blurt out what he was thinking. "Did you know you look sexy when you're mad?" Boy, that'd make the Luce he knew become flustered and give up lecturing him. That only worked before he had kids though. Tuff Luck._

_The years has been very kind to Lucy. Lucy was looking to be in her early thirties, chest a bit larger, curves a bit curvier. She was wearing a poofy short sleeved white shirt, dark green lace up vest and a matching dark green full skirt, ending at mid calf. Her hair had been braided into a loose side braid that came over her shoulder._

_The little blond boy, Lucas, had small fake tears in his eyes, gaining the sympathy of his mother. He sneakily grinned at his victimized father and mouthed "Sucker."_

_The Fire Dragon Slayer just sat dumfounded._

_I've been trapped by my own son._

* * *

Natsu awoke from his dream with a startle. He'd shot up and stared wildly around for his 'son'. Then he remembered.

Natsu and Lucy had been in a mission yesterday, fighting a group of bandits in Clover Town. Nothing the two of them couldn't handle, of course. They had found an Inn to sleep at after the job and happily took the last room available.  
It was a fairly large room, one kingsized bed, a desk, a table, a small kitchen, and a bathroom. Perfectly fine to accommodate Lucy and Natsu's needs for the night.

He looked next to him. The soundly sleeping Lucy showed a content smile while dreaming of who knows what.

How cute. Natsu chuckled.

He flipped over to face the Celestial Mage and fell back to sleep quickly.

* * *

_"Papa! Look what I made you!" A little pinkette came running over to Natsu. She looked to be the age of four, not a whole lot younger than the boy in his previous dream._

_Natsu looked the same, older and more mature._

_The little girl came over to the man holding a plate of what seemed to be flaming chicken._

_"Mama said this was your favorite, so she helped me make it." The little kid said bashfully. She handed Natsu the plate of fire chicken and he gratefully accepted. He took a few bites and started crying._

_"Papa? Why are you crying?" The little girl asked worriedly._

_"It's okay sweetie, Papa is crying because its so good!" The Dragon Slayer chuckled._

_"If it's so good, can I marry you?" The little pinkette asked excitedly._

_So cute. Natsu thought._

_"Uh... Sorry Nala. I am already married to your mother." The Fire Slayer said sheepishly._

_"It's okay Papa, can I marry him instead?" The little pinkette pointed behind her._

_"Hmm." Natsu said lazily. He turned his head to face who his daughter was talking about._

_"Hello, Father-in-Law." A deep voice said._

_Natsu's eyes widened._

_No. Fucking. Way._

_Gildarts._

_"Father-in-Law."  
"Father-in-Law."  
"Father-in-Law."  
The voice of Gildarts echoed through his brain._

* * *

"I'm not letting that happen!"

Natsu awoke screaming and panting. Covered in sweat and totally bewildered, he looked over at the clock beside the bed.

12:30 am.

Lucy, who was startled by the noise looked worriedly over at her partner. "Natsu! Are you alright?"

"Yeah Luce, I'm fine. Just a bad dream I guess." The pinkette scratched his head.

"How about you go wash all that sweat off. It should calm you down a bit." The summoner yawned. She shuffled out of bed and into the bathroom, bending over the large porcelain tub and turning the knob to let steamy warm water cascade from its mouth. Lucy stretched her arms above her head and walked to the threshold of the bathroom, gesturing Natsu to go in. He easily complied, shutting the door behind him, he stripped off his boxers and t-shirt and settled into the warm tub.

Natsu stayed in the water for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth and wiping the sweat off. He felt calm for once, letting time pass before bothering to think straight again.

_Father-in-Law! A chibi Gildarts sang from the back of his memory._

Natsu turned redder than a tomato and submerged himself completely. Tying to cool off his overacting imagination. He resurfaced and faced a unsolved question.

"What was I even dreaming about, anyways?" Natsu asked himself aloud. He tapped his chin and then it came back to him.

Seconds later, Natsu came bursting into the bedroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked completely excited, absolutely puzzling the Celestial Mage who was innocently grabbing a glass of water. She turned around to ask Natsu what was going on, but then became face to face with the Fire Dragon Slayer. He grasped her shoulders and looked here straight in the eye.

"A boy and a girl." He said happily. Lucy could practically feel the happiness radiating off of him.  
...

"What?" Lucy looked at Natsu like he'd grown wings and a horn.

"Kids! I want a boy first, then a little girl! The older brother will protect his little sister when there's trouble! Any maybe a set of boy/girl twins, too!" The pinkette practically yelled.

"What are you talking about, Natsu?" The summoner asked again. She looked very confused. All this talk about kids was scrambling her brain. Not that it wasn't already fried from the previous day's work and the fact that it was a little before one o'clock in the morning.

"Luce! I wanna have kids!" Natsu said excitedly as he pounced atop the unsuspecting Celestial Spirit Mage.

Sending her tumbling back onto the cushy kingsized bed with a squeal, Natsu hungrily sealed his lips to hers, sucking on the plumpness of her lower lip. Each kiss was filled with lust and passion, creating an ache between the summoner's legs. Natsu dragged his tongue across her lower lip, begging for entrance. Hesitantly complying, Lucy opened her mouth just enough for Natsu to gain entrance.

Inside Lucy mouth was slick and hot, swiping his tongue around her moist cavern, Lucy let out an involuntary moan. Pulling apart from her to gasp for much needed air, he looked over her face.

Lucy's cheeks were flushed a light pink, he lips were slightly bruised and battered, and she was heavily panting. Pleased with his fast work his tongue trailed down to her neck. Lapping at the base where her collarbone jutted out caused Lucy to squirm and moan a bit more. She covered her mouth quickly at the lewd noises escaping her throat. Displeased at the lack of her soothing and lust-filled voice Natsu suckled her neck, leaving darker spots strewn about her column.

Softly grazing her protruding collarbones and giving them a quick nip Natsu gazed hungrily into Lucy glazed eyes.

"Luce," he breathed huskily, "let your voice out..." He leaned over and grasped her earlobe between his teeth, softly biting down to release her constrained voice, "it... Turns me on." He licked his lips as another erotic moan was released from the Stellar Mage.

Diving in for a chaste kiss, the Fire Dragon Slayer dipped his head down in between the base of her neck again and lapped where her scent was the strongest.

Vanilla and Strawberries. This certain smell was intoxicating up close, driving Natsu further into the need to satisfy himself.  
With one swift movement, Natsu's hand was at the collar of Lucy's white night dress. He hastily pulled it down to her stomach to release her chest from its restraint. Lucy flushed a bright red and covered herself up. He carefully removed her hands and set them aside gently. Grasping the large mounds between his calloused palms he stared intently at the two soft nipples.

"D-Don't look at them like that!" Lucy stuttered as she turned a color that could rival Erza's hair.

"But Luce, when we have kids, these will be taken away from me!" He said seriously, still squishing the mounds between his spread fingers.

"Since when have they been yours?" Lucy yelped, clearly embarrassed.

"They're not?" This time, the Fire Dragon Sayer made eye contact with the Celestial Spirit Mage. He has a look of concern, giving big puppy eyes to the squirming blonde.

"Uh..." Lucy looked over at his hungry gaze, slowly giving into the lust from within her body, "My e-everything is y-yours." She stuttered cutely, Her cheeks a deep pink.

With that comment, Natsu dove into her two large breasts, grasping one nipple between his teeth while squeezing and teasing the other. Suckling on her left breast, he lapped her pert nipple and then sharply nipped it, repeating the pattern over and over, making Lucy grasp his salmon locks, tugging and running her fingers through his soft hair. Natsu hissed in appreciation as her long finger nails scratched his scalp.

With a satisfied 'pop!' The Fire Dragon Slayer released the nipple from his searing mouth and examined the forming bruises around the areola.

With the lack of attention, Lucy mewled and rubbed her hips into him, slowly increasing the amount of friction between them.

A groan escaped Natsu's throat as her hips ground into his, slowly and languidly, causing his growing erection to harden faster. With a swift attack to her mouth again, the pinkette gave her lower lip a quick nip and battled for dominance with their tongues. His clearly victorious, he explored the soft cavern once again, growling affectionately as she tugged on his pink hair, begging for something to ease the ache between her creamy thighs.

Taking the initiative, Natsu eased Lucy's white nightgown off her curvy body, drinking in the sight of her every curve, almost completely bare body, with the exception of her black lace panties.

Dropping his head to the base of her stomach, he planted hot, open-mouthed kisses up her midsection. Stopping just below the valley of her breasts, he trailed down her stomach with his tongue and stopped at the hem of her undergarment.  
Deciding that, to make children, this piece of flimsy cloth has got to disappear, Natsu slipped his fingers beneath the waistband and pulled the lace off in one swift movement.

Examining the soiled panties, he noticed another intoxicating scent permeate his senses. Lifting the cloth up to his nose, he took in a deep breath. Lucy's arousal just about sent him over the line between passionate embrace, and wild, rough, uncontrolled love-making. Testing to see if the taste was just as erotic as the smell, tipping his tongue into the damp spot on the undergarment sent shivers up the Fire Dragon Slayer's spine.

The taste was bitter, but had a sweetness to it. It reminded Natsu of Lucy. Feisty and unstoppable, but beyond kind and understanding. A taste that made the thin border between the types of love, diminish completely.

Lust for the flavor grew more and more as he looked over the Celestial Mage in all her naked glory, just begging him to satisfy his needs, showing his love for her through wild, passionate waves of pleasure.

Lucy watched timidly as he sniffed at her panties, embarrassing her further by tasting her arousal. Heat pooling low in her belly made her rub her thighs together trying to stop him from smelling the core of her pleasure.

She hadn't really taken a look at Natsu so closely before. His tanned skin glistened with beads of sweat, dripping into the well defined outlines of his muscles. Lucy unconsciously licked her lips as she raked her eyes across his body, slowly coming to a halt where the 'v' of his groin disappeared beneath the small towel. A large bulge was also hidden from the sights of the summoner, not leaving too much up to her imagination.

Natsu's eyes quickly became glazed over with lust and want, eagerly dipping his face down to the source of the addicting scent. Attempting to spread her legs apart to reach his goal was stopped quickly by a flushed Celestial Mage who clamped her knees shut quickly. Growling in displeasure, Natsu forcefully pulled her soft thighs wide as they could go, earning a hesitant gasp from Lucy.

Looking over the erotic sight of his panting partner's swollen cleft and dripping arousal made holding back even harder. He knew that if he gave into his feral instincts, Lucy wouldn't be able to walk for more or less than a week. She would also probably never agree to have sex ever again, something Natsu agreed that he would not be able to take enough cold showers to suffice. Plus the fact that she wouldn't allow him to have any children.

Slowly regaining conscious, Natsu's body went into autopilot. Diving into his  
preferred goal, the Dragon Slayer sucked on the little swollen nub just above the opening to her core. Nipping and battering the button caused Lucy to scream and moan his name in barely understandable rambles.

Feeling her release drawing near, Lucy's stomach coiled as Natsu's tongue barely dipped into her entrance, only to be swiftly removed and lapping up her pooling bitter liquid. With one final minimal flick of her cleft, the Fire Dragon Slayer's searing tongue plunged into her warmth without any sort of warning. The dam of arousal inside of the Celestial Mage broke as waves apon waves of pleasure poured out of her slit. Lucy twitched and her muscles clamped tightly around Natsu's tongue. He slowly slid it out of her core, lapping up the pooling erotic juices around her center and on her upper thighs.

The entire scene was almost too much to handle for the Celestial Mage. She had just experienced her first orgasm from her best friends tongue. She was stark naked, her breathing ragged, and her partner's growing arousal looked almost painful to her. Don't forget that Natsu had come screaming out of the bathroom demanding children and is currently trying to get her pregnant. All within the past ten or so minutes. This was absolutely crazy in her mind. She had always dreamed of finding her Prince Charming, having him whisk her away to some adventurous place, got married to the man of her dreams, and then had kids. Not the other way around.

Natsu hadn't been her 'Prince Charming', but more or less the dragon guarding the castle. He had indeed whisked her off to a land of adventures called Fairy Tail, but hadn't even realized until now that she actually loved him. He was immature, sloppy, crazy, destructive, lovable, funny, and protective. A mix off all the personalities she'd never even thought to be possible in one guy, but here he is, screaming to the world that he loves her the most, and wants to start a family.

She could probably live with the fact that they had never (aloud) expressed their interest for each other, been on any dates, or even been married to each other, but all that really mattered is that he promises himself to her and she, him.

Drawn out of her daze by the Fire Dragon Slayer attempting to remove the towel around his waist, she sat up and shook her head. He turned to face her and gave the Celestial Mage a questioning look. All he wanted to do is ease his painful erection by slamming into her dripping core, screwing her senseless, but she had another plan in mind.

Hesitantly reaching her hand out, she grasped his hidden arousal. Hissing and muttering some swears, he hadn't expected a move so bold from the innocent blonde. Lucy gripped his length carefully, practically feeling the heat through the thin towel. She swore if it got any hotter, he'd burst into flames and burn the cloth.

Gently wrapping her hand around his thick member, Lucy gradually eased her hand up and down, marveling the length and size of the 'Little Dragon Slayer'. Pumping her hand rhythmically, Lucy created a tantalizing friction with the towel against his sensitive member. Hissing as a warning, Natsu set his finger ablaze and burned the restraining knot holding his towel up.

Unveiling the erection caused Lucy to gasp. It was far larger than she ever imagined, making her feel small in comparison.  
Natsu's member stiffened in appreciation to the summoner's audible gasp, making his pride grow with it. Slowly easing her dainty fingers back around his base she tightened her grip and pumped faster than before.

The Fire Dragon Slayer's head snapped back, eyes rolling as her cool fingers made contact with the tip of his arousal. Lucy slid her finger over the slit of his head, wiping the pre-cum across the pink tip. Feeling risky, the Celestial Spirit Mage tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear and dipped her head down. Slowly opening her mouth a bit, she let her tongue slip out and swipe across the tip. Hearing a husky gasp escape her partner's mouth, she dragged her tongue up his thick column. Carefully attempting to accommodate his size, Lucy opened her mouth and engulfed about half of it.

"Oh! Fuck Luce!" He hissed and swore, slowly flexing his hips to feel her mouth encase his member.

She bobbed her head up and down, trying to fit as much of him inside of her as possible. Natsu's slow and small thrusts made her gag a few times, but slowly got over it and let him do what he pleased. She swiped her tongue around his head and softly grazed the skin of the length with her teeth. His pumping and thrusting was getting faster and wilder.

Feeling the need to release, he swiftly pulled out of her mouth and shoved her onto her back.

"God Luce, your fucking beautiful." He said huskily, member in hand.

There the blonde laid, on her back. Face flushed a light pink, arms gripping the sheets, skin softly glistening in the dim lighting, and legs spread wide. He licked his lips as her cleft looked bright red and her opening practically dripping fluids.

Giving her a little nod, he aligned himself with her opening, soaking the tip of his arousal in her bitter liquids.

She looked up at Natsu once again and whispered softly, "Please be gentle." He nodded in understanding and went back to positioning himself.

Slowly inching himself into her dripping core, he could hear her moaning as she felt each passing inch become more and more pleasurable. Natsu's tip came to an abrupt halt when The Celestial Spirit Mage's barrier bumped his length. Looking for a sign to continue his push, she nodded slowly, bracing herself. With a quick snap of his hips, the blonde winced as tears pooled at the brims of her chocolate eyes. He leaned over her and softly whispered words of encouragement and kissed away her tears. Waiting for another signal to continue on, she tested for pain by grinding her hips in quick circles. The simple motion made the blonde grip the sheets harder and lust to glaze over her eyes. Natsu smirked, loving the erotic side of his partner, he pulled back a bit, slowly and languidly. Without further warning, Natsu whipped his hips back and powerfully thrust his length back in, deep as his hilt, totally encased in her warmth. The sudden movement made Lucy scream, moans of pleasure escaped her mouth as she slowly regained her composure. Tightly throwing her hands around Natsu's neck, she held him still, letting her walls stretch deliciously to his massive length. She felt as he nibbled on her neck again, leaving plenty of love bites to last her a week of long necked shirts and jackets.

"Please... Just... don't move... yet." She rambled. Her voice was husky and full of lust, making Natsu growl and lean in for a passionate kiss.

Feeling the need to move, Natsu hesitantly slid out slowly, relishing every clamp in her muscles. Just as the tip was exiting her core, he snapped back inside with enough force to bruise. Lucy moaned and screeched as he continued to forcefully ram himself into her core. Her breasts bounced with each pounding he gave her, erotically slapping against each other. Releasing one hand from her curvy waist, he eagerly grasped one between his fingers and teased her pert nipple. She tossed her head back onto the bed, arching her back with every squeeze. Gradually meeting her hips with his, making little circles against his groin. Feeling the familiar coiling within her, Lucy clamped down on Natsu's length, twitching and curling her toes as she released her arousal all over his thrusting member. She moaned and rambled incoherently as she arched her spine further off the bed.

Continuing to plow through her orgasm, Natsu released her nipple and ducked his head in between the valley of her breasts. He put his ear to her chest and listened to her erratic heartbeat as he continued to thrust faster and faster into the Celestial Mage's center.

Feeling the need to climax, Natsu sped up with every thrust. The whole bed shook violently and Lucy's moans became quick gasps. Gritting his teeth, Natdu gave a few more powerful pumps until he pulled out completely.

Lucy panted and gave him a confused look. He answered with a satisfied smirk.

Slamming into her at full force, the tip is Natsu's arousal plunged all the way to the entrance of her womb, making Lucy cry out at the sudden force. He finally released his hot seed deep within her, making sure to completely fill her in hopes of getting the Stellar Mage pregnant.

Flopping down beside her, he breathed heavily. He chuckled airily as his best friend snuggled up to him, panting and out of breath. The Fire Dragon Slayer wrapped a protective arm around her petite frame and pulled her closer, breathing in her intoxicating scent that was now mixed with his smokey-ash scent.

Vanilla Smoke. That's a new one. He leaned into her neck and gave another quick sniff. But, I think I'll learn to like it. Her grinned proudly.

Natsu leaned into her lips, capturing them once more with the same fiery passion. "Hey Luce," he spoke huskily.

"Hmm." The Celestial mage answered back with a light tone.

"Do you think we made a kid?" He bluntly asked.

This time around, the Spirit Mage blushed a light pink. "I don't know Natsu."

"We'll if we didn't, we will just have to do this every night until we do." He grinned.

Lucy chuckled. "How about we get some sleep first. We're both tired, and I'm not sure if ill be able to walk tomorrow." She said in mock concern.

Natsu mischievously leaned over and groped her behind, releasing a squeal from the startled Celestial Mage. She scooted closer to him and pouted.

The Fire Dragon Slayer just chuckled and pulled her into another kiss, this one equally as passionate, but gentle and calm.

"Hey Luce," he looked into the cocoa-colored eyes of his partner.

"Yeah, Natsu?" She answered back.

"I love you." He said as he planted a kiss on her temple. Tightening his grasp across her lower back.

"I love you too, Natsu." She chuckled as she laid her head on his chest.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Horrible? Average? Could've done better? Tell Me! Review or PM please! Thank you and check out my other stories while you're at it!**

**Little Flicker- Rated T**

**Two Hundred Jewels- Rated T for swearing, but basically a K+**


End file.
